


Saiyan Province

by Kaneki_Uchiha



Category: Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Series - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Feudal Japan A.U.
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:47:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22213552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaneki_Uchiha/pseuds/Kaneki_Uchiha
Summary: The Saiyan prince Vegeta IV, son of Lord Vegeta III, heir of the Saiyan mercenary clan. Was forced into exile after his clan and city were ambushed and his people massacred by the Frost Demon clan and their leader Frieza. Just a mere child during the ambush and genocide of his people he must travel the land in search of any remainders of his clan. Fifteen years have passed since he managed to escape and he still has yet to find any survivors, getting desperate to find his Saiyan clansmen Vegeta begins to make his presence known, but all of that is about to change when he stumbles into a temple in search of shelter.
Relationships: Bulma Briefs/Vegeta
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Saiyan Province

**_Disclaimer: I have no rights or ownership of and characters pertaining to Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball GT, or Dragon Ball Super. This is a fan-made creation and is not made for any kind of profit._ **

**_Saiyan Province._ **

**Chapter 1.**

* * *

  
  


**Summary:**

**The Saiyan prince Vegeta IV, son of Lord Vegeta III, heir of the Saiyan mercenary clan. Was forced into exile after his clan and city were ambushed and his people massacred by the Frost Demon clan and their leader Frieza. Just a mere child during the ambush and genocide of his people he must travel the land in search of any remainders of his clan. Fifteen years have passed since he managed to escape and he still has yet to find any survivors, getting desperate to find his Saiyan clansmen Vegeta begins to make his presence known, but all of that is about to change when he stumbles into a temple in search of shelter.**

  
  


**_Age: 752_ **

* * *

  
  


**Flashback**

_Fire._

_Blazing heat._

_Those were the things he remembers most vividly. Flames covering the homes of his people. Frieza’s men setting them ablaze with their attacks. The women taking the young and attempting to escape while the men fend off the attackers, but as strong as the Saiyans were, Frieza’s men had them outnumbered fifteen to one; coupled with a coordinated assault this advantage began to show its overwhelming effectiveness. The Saiyans never saw this attack coming. Despite their mutual dislike of each other, the Saiyans were loyal to Frieza. As loyal as they could._

* * *

“Don’t move.”

Waking up he took note of the several men surrounding the place he decided to rest for the night.

Sighing, Vegeta decided that today definitely wasn’t going to be a good day.

* * *

  
  
  


**************

Saiyan Province

**************

  
  
  
  


“To think I’d be caught off guard while asleep…”Vegeta said as he looked at the dead bodies of the would-be thieves, the ones that hadn’t been disintegrated at least.

“Perhaps taking shelter at the Dragon Temple may be best. The caretakers are sworn to help travelers, and as much as I loathe to seek assistance from others getting a decent meal would only benefit me. And the next town is over a dozen miles away.”Vegeta spoke to no one in particular as he resigned himself to reach the Dragon temple atop a hill overlooking the forest he had chosen to rest in.

“Did those pathetic bandits truly believe they could defeat me? Granted they had no way of knowing that I am the Prince of Saiyans, but surely they could have taken note of my superior fighting technique… It doesn’t matter anymore. They won’t be making that mistake again,” Vegeta grunts to himself as he slowly makes his way up a seemingly endless set of stairs to what he assumed was a temple dedicated to the Dragon God Shenron. "This temple better have some decent food or it will cease to exist.”

Legends say that if a warrior were to gather seven starred crystal balls the Dragon God Shenron would appear to grant said warrior any singular wish they so desired; although this hasn't been done in many centuries. Vegeta believed this to be true as his ancestor and the first to become the leader of the Saiyan clan was said to have summoned the Dragon God. It was recorded in his personal journal that was passed down to all Saiyan clan leaders along with all of the special techniques known to the Saiyans. The personal journal which he carried in a satchel he carried his supplies.

After ten minutes of trudging up those damnable stairs, Vegeta began to see the top of the temple along with a man with unusually messy hair sitting atop it appearing to watch as Vegeta made his way to the top; which after a few more agonizing minutes he managed to do so. As soon as Vegeta managed to clear the last few steps the stranger sitting atop the temple slid off the front part of the temple roof landing on the ground with a thump.

"Welcome Traveler, to the Eastern Dragon Temple. My name is Goku, Son Goku. I am this temple's caretaker after my grandfather passed away. Is there anything that I can help you with, Traveler?" The now named Son Goku asked amicably with a kind smile on his face. He was wearing an orange martial arts gi with a blue undershirt and a blue belt around his waist. Despite his apparent kindness Vegeta continued to watch his every move, eyes narrowed with suspicion.

“I require shelter, Monk. Sustenance as well.” Vegeta said in his usual voice with an underlying irritation, not because of the Monk but because of having to walk up so many stairs in his exhausted state. Though the prospect of being able to get some decent rest did make it seem worth the effort expended. 

"Very well then, Traveler. I will prepare a room for you." Goku says the well-practiced line. 

  
  


Having said that Goku then does a 180-degree turn and begins to walk straight into the temple to work on getting Vegeta's room set up, but after a few steps he turns back around with a sheepish look on his face, "What does ‘sustenance' mean?"

*************

Saiyan Province

*************

  
  


  
  


After explaining to Goku the meaning of the word ‘sustenance’ Vegeta sat himself down on the stairs leading into the temple grumbling about idiotic clowns while the clown in context sets off to work on Vegeta’s room. 

“I cannot believe that after all these years, **_he_** is the only Saiyan survivor I've come in contact with. Yet, he seems completely unaware that he is in the presence of Saiyan royalty…" Speaking his thoughts out loud rather than to hold them in Vegeta continues to think on this new information. Having caught sight of Goku's tail when he left to make ready Vegeta's room, Vegeta asked him if he had any idea of who he -Vegeta- was.

* * *

*************

**Flashback**

*************

_"Other than knowing that you are most likely a wandering warrior, I know nothing of whom you might be," Goku said with honesty, but no small amount of wariness in his voice, as if expecting Vegeta to attack him due to Goku having called him out on his current employment status._

* * *

However, instead of making a fuss Vegeta only said that they would talk more on the subject at a later time and let Goku go to work.

“If he truly is a Saiyan warrior than he will join me, if for no other reason than to fight. Of that I am certain.”

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Well, that's the end of chapter one. If you liked it then leave a favorite and review. If you have any questions on how I'm going to portray the characters please review and I will get to your questions as soon as I can. If I don't respond immediately it's most likely that I am busy with work at the moment, so please be patient. The A.U. I’m going for is a sort of feudal-era Japan.
> 
> Peace out y'all.


End file.
